Ice through the heart
by A candle in the night
Summary: AU A Queen's duty to her kingdom. A Shadowhunter ran away. Who knew this would bring these two lost souls together.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N I'm a horrible person! I want to start another story…Shame on me! But like most of my stories this one has been a bugger for the longest time and since I have nothing more to do, I'm going to do this…I present, Ice through the heart._

_Summary- AU, A Queen's duty to her kingdom. A Shadowhunter ran away. Who knew this would bring these two lost souls to each other._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any characters. _

_I do own this concept._

_I do own all my OCs_

_Chapter 1._

_She walks in grief._

"_Forever in grief…" That's what he said as I held my little sister's dying bleeding body. My parents proudly defended us, Anna and I. But sadly, this man…he killed them. I was crying, crying and protecting what was left of my beloved sister. She had a wound, near her heart, yet like Anna would, she stayed strong and fought it. I clutched her ten year old hand. "Anna," I whispered. She looked at me, she was so pale. No longer did her face glow, like a spring goddess and my tears were shed, falling on her face. "…Elsa…" she reached me for and placed her hand on my face. "Yes," I managed to croak out, "do…you want to build a…snowman?" She asked looking at me, "Yes." I sobbed, and Anna smiled, "I'll see you in the meadow," she whispered. Her delicate hand fell from my face, and onto her lap. _

_Queen…I am now the Queen of Arendelle… these were my thoughts as soldiers flooded into the forest. My family is dead, Papa…Mama…Anna…all of them have left me, gone to see our ancestors. I looked to the skies as the Captain of the guard put me on his horse and rode to the palace. It was a beautiful spring night…It was too beautiful…Why, why did they die on such a beautiful night? I hate spring, I thought bitterly. The Captain began yelling, calling the servants to the front of the gate. "Princess Elsa!" Gerda called out. I was handed to Gerda; she was in charge of Anna's and mine care. Well, no longer would she be in charge of either of us. I am the Queen; a Queen doesn't need a nursemaid to watch over her. _

_She wouldn't even put me down as we entered my bedroom. She sat in the rocking chair by the window, and rubbed my back. I felt numb, which made sense I suppose. I felt Gerda's tears on my hair, "You poor thing." She whispered. I closed my eyes and felt it starting to snow. I didn't try to stop it. Why should I? There was no point to me concealing and not feeling. I was just going to let it go. _

"_Princess Elsa?" Gerda asked. I looked up at her, "It is time for you to be in bed. We will settle matters tomorrow." I nodded, and she helped me get dressed for bed, and gently tucked me in. "Goodnight princess." She brushed hair away from my face. I closed my eyes, and saw a sword go through Anna's chest; my parents' throats being slit and I standing in the middle covered in the blood of those I loved the most. _

_I gasped and shot up and screamed. Gerda ran through the door and hurried to my bedside. "Princess!" She attempted to hug me, but I ran pat her. "Princess, come back!" I ran down the hallway to Anna's room, and threw the door open, "Anna!" I called excitedly. I looked around frantically my little sister. Her room was not the same, instead of flowers and stuffed animals, all I saw was black, black silk covering the windows, black silk on the bed and no Anna. I backed out slowly, and ran to my parents' apartments, on the way I saw paintings. My parents' royal portrait had a black silk cover on it. _

_I fell to my knees, and stared at the painting in remorse. It wasn't a nightmare…I truly am Queen. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. I felt tears in my eyes, and the halls grew cold. "Princess!" I heard Kai call for me, but I remained where I was. I felt Kai's hand on my elbow, "Release me!" I jerked my arm away from his grip, "Prince- Leave." I said. He stuttered a bit but then bowed and made his retreat. _

_I wiped the tears away and stood up. I walked to the painting and placed my hand on it, "Dearest Papa, loving Mama, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being weak. I know you always told me to be strong, and I will be. I will defend Arendelle, I promise." I slowly drew my hand away and let it drop. "Princess-" Gerda said, "Queen," I looked at her, "I am a Queen." She looked shocked, but bowed. "What is it Gerda?" I snapped, "You must be fitted for funeral clothes," I nodded, and walked to the fitting room. _

_As I stood in front of the mirror, I didn't squirm, fidget or complain. I stood there like a Queen would, and was silently fitted. I stood in front of the mirror, and looked at my reflection. A high-collared black dress and floor length skirt. There would be no accessories, no added details, just a mourning dress. I closed my eyes and looked away._

_Jump cut 2 weeks_

_It was the day of the funeral. I stood at the front in middle of my parents and sister's gravestones, as the preacher spoke over their graves. He sprinkled holy water over each grave in a blessing. I silently prayed for each of them to have a safe journey to the meadow, as Anna and I called it. I cleared my face of emotions as people stepped forward to give their sorrows to me. As I heard people apologize and give their condolences, I began to feel irritated, these people while good people, they acted as if they all personally knew my family. I knew this was selfish, but did they know Anna loved flowers and singing. That Mama and Papa did everything they could to protect Anna and me._

_A little child stepped forward and handed me flowers, "Um, I hope these make you happy." I took the flowers and smiled at the little girl, "I know your family is dancing in the meadow now." I felt tears in my eyes, and knelt down and hugged the little girl. "Thank you," I whispered._

_Jump cut_

_It has been three days since the funeral and today is the coronation. I sighed and stepped into the coronation dress, and my hair was tied in the 'coronation,' bun. I dismissed the maids and looked out the window. It was a dreary day and it was a perfect accessory to my mood. "Lady Queen, it is time." I nodded and stood up,_

_Jump cut_

_I was being escorted to the church in my carriage, and I was tempted to look out the window, but resisted. It would not be ladylike. As the carriage was pulled to a stop and the door opened, my footman offered his hand and I took it gracefully. "Lady Queen," I nodded at him and walked into the church, hearing the choir sings. _

_I was about to take the globe and scepter, "You majesty the gloves," I took a deep breath and slowly removed them. As I took said objects and turned to the crowd, hearing the priest saying "Sem hon heldr inum helgum eignum ok krynd I pessum helga stad ek te fram fyrir yor…Queen Elsa." The people repeated the two words, and I was_ _officially Queen Elsa. _

_Jump cut.  
>I was in my throne room, and saw a surprise. A lone white ivory throne. I stepped forward and sat down. A true symbol of my power. I sat down, and closed my eyes. No more tears, no more pain. I am Queen, and I stand alone. <em>

_A/N I want to say wow! I love how this chapter turned out. If you want more tell me. I adore suggestions, theories, reviews, and constructive criticism. Bye love y'all XOXO._


	2. Chapter 2 He walks in a web

_A/N Hello to all! My shoutout(s) are too VioletIceHeart, thanks. This is his chapter, here you go. And a happy new year too you even if it had past… Enna Burnning that was my intention, I am working on the epilogue of Don't let me go. And you stay amazing! Jamie, yep. Thanks, and it is. Here is more._

_Summary- AU, A Queen's duty to her kingdom. A Shadowhunter ran away. Who knew this would bring these two lost souls to each other._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any characters. _

_I do own this concept._

_I do own all my OCs_

_Chapter 2_

_He walks in a web._

_You must be selfless. You must sacrifice all for the safety of the world. You must put your own life in danger for the innocent. You blood is the world's drink. Your body is the world's shield. You must forget about yourself and put all of your own wishes and desires aside to serve the Clave. _

_These are the lessons Mother has taught me from the time I could walk. Mother has always told me that I must be a loyal servant to the Clave that my life defined as being a Shadowhunter is all I will be. I will serve the Clave, my children with serve the Clave, my grandchildren will serve the Clave and all my descendants will serve the Clave or they shall shame the name of Frost. _

_This is what I have always been taught as a child, but the words…they always have felt hollow to me. Why? Why should I question the teachings of my family of my being and heritage? Why should I question what Raziel and my own ancestors laid out for me? _

_I opened my eyes as I saw ice and snow swirling about a mountain. All was peaceful and serene, the cold white surroundings a change from all the red I faced every day. I heard gentle singing it was beautiful, a haunting sound, heavenly and mourning great losses. I stepped forward, the sound of the voice, it was calling for me... As I called for the singer, it stopped. Then, I heard a gentle laugh. It was full of joy and sadness. "Where are you?!" I called. "Here…" Her voice was wistful. I turned around and saw a silhouette. "Hello…Jack," she held her arms out for me. Under any other circumstance I would have hesitated but…the way she said my name…It was full of love…love for me… I sighed as I felt cold hands on my face. I placed one of my own on hers. It was cold, but the cold, it was comforting. One of her hands was replaced with cold lips. "Jack, my Love...I am waiting for you." A ferocious wind came from the top of the mountain and took her away from me. _

_I gasped as I woke up, shooting up from my bed. "Jack!" Bunny ran over to me, his red tied back with a thick rope at the nape of his neck. "You alright, Mate?" My parabatai asked placing his hand on my shoulder. "Yes." I ran my hand through my hair, still feeling her cold hands on my face. "Just a dream," I murmured. Bunny nodded, "get dressed. We have guests." I nodded at his grim tone, and Bunny left my room. I sighed, and rose from bed, and looked to the rising sun, making the hills of my home look dark and menacing. _

_I walked to my drawers, and grabbed a black silk shirt, black trousers, a blue silk waistcoat that had silver threading, and brown boots. I slid my daggers into the sheaths on my belt and adjusted my family ring, a silver ring decorated with snowflakes, a perfect ring for the Frost family. I ran my thumb over it once for luck and headed downstairs. _

"…_Yes of course." My mother's firm voice rang clear in my ears, even though I was quite a distance from the meeting. My mother… as the Nephilim of the Clave called her, Madame Mara, a strong independent cold blooded woman. Mother…she has lost all hope in this world when Emma, my little sister died. Poor little Emma, she was a frail girl. I did all I could to keep her happy, Both Bunny and I did. We put on plays, and sparred for her, we made her feel like a princess, and I stayed in her room most of her short life, to help fight off the nightmares of monsters that plagued her innocent thoughts. I loved her dearly, her innocent blue eyes, the same I have, would light up when she saw me. Her long brown hair, like mine was silk beneath my fingertips when I braided her hair for her, that's the first thing she asked me to do every morning when she woke up. Her beautiful smile, it always bought joy to my heart. It has been six years since she passed away from a weak heart according to the Silent Brothers. I have never known what truly killed my sister, if the damned disease had a name, or if it was just a birth defect, but I do know it broke Mother. _

_She cried very night for at least year. But me…Emma, she always said I was strong, that I will not break when she dies. Oh Emma…she was eight when I lost her, and practically a baby when she told me. She, she truly was the strongest Shadowhunter I have ever known, my beloved sister, so easily accepting of her imminent death. She only once asked me if she would die young, and I hesitated to answer, not wanting to trouble her sweet little heart. I tried to lie to her, but she screamed and cried and demanded that I tell her the truth, that I not lie to her face and give her false hope. That was the first and only time she saw me cry, I cried and told her the horrible truth…that yes we would most likely lose her soon. She only nodded, and climbed onto my lap, and wrapped her arms around my neck and told me not to cry, not to cry big brother, that we will cherish our time together, that nothing could take that away from us. And then she laid her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. I was shocked at her words, her words that still haunt me to this day. I sighed as tears filled my eyes. I still miss my little sister. I wiped the tears away as I neared the meeting room._

_I gently knocked at the door, and Bunny opened it for me. "Jackson, take a seat." Mother said. Oh Mother…I have thought for the longest time she hated me, hated me because I look like Father. Emma and I both inherited Mother's brown hair, but we also inherited the Frost's families blue eyes. I may be but a fourteen year old boy, but Mother expects only the greatest from me…She wished to sculpt me into a true warrior, to beat away the memories of Father. He ran away shortly after Emma's birth, and she hated him for that, and then I believed began to resent me for my resemblance to him. _

_Sighing, I took my seat. "Good morning, Mother. I pray you slept most well." I still retain my respect for her, "Quite well." She rubbed her hands, "Madame Mara," Our guest spoke up starling Mother, "As I was saying… Oh yes. I think this is a marvelous idea." I glanced at my best friend and he shook his head, solemnly. "As the head of the Overland Institute, you should be aware of the Snow Queen, and her crimes against us. Yes of course." Snow Queen? The Snow Queen seemed to be the latest enemy of the Clave. She has apparently been killing Shadowhunters for her own sick pleasure. Although the legend of the Snow Queen has been whispered amongst the Downworld for centuries, the REAL Snow Queen has only appeared a little over ten years ago. I was perhaps a year old when the hunt began. _

"_Officially her killings began three years ago, but many Shadowhunters have claimed they have met her." My mother said, "Yes." Our guest said, and he coughed into a handkerchief. "That is partially why I am here" he said more to me, than to Mother. "The Snow Queen seems to be targeting Shadowhunters from the less obscure Institutes. Yes, I have also noticed this pattern. The Overland Institute, while obscure offers great protection. Yes," Mother said, "since so many teenage Shadowhunters come here to train, we have many to protect the Institute. Exactly, this is why I wish for you to watch over my daughter, Ora." He gestured to a young girl I did not notice before. "Ora," he called for her and she stepped forward into the sunlight. She was twelve maybe thirteen, deep golden hair, what seemed to be golden eyes and a slim frame. "I'm sorry young boy," he said to me. I looked at him, "we haven't been properly introduced," he stood up, "I am Adam Morgenstern," he bowed, "And I have already introduced my daughter, Ora." She also bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you…? Jack," I said smiling, "Jack Frost." I reached for her hand, and placed a gentle kiss on it. She blushed, and looked away, and I smiled once again. "Well," Adam clapped his hands, "there seems to be a…spark between our children." Ora blushed even more so and Mother nodded, "I agree. So there is a spark as you would call it, what of it?" Adam chuckled, "The second reason I am here is because not only for safety and protection form the Snow Queen, but a permanent protection, for Ora. You see, young Jack," he placed his hand on his daughter's head, "I see it most beneficial not only for your family, but for my daughter and her future." Ora blushed even more, what a silly girl. "I wish for my daughter to become your betrothed."_

_I stared at the man, and then at Ora who was currently staring at the floor. "Your Mother sees it as a most beneficial marriage for you. Ora's older brothers have already married, and I wish to see her married into a safe and proper family. And you deemed the heir of the Frost family the most suitable match for you daughter?" I felt cold. An arranged marriage? It is not uncommon in my family. My own parents' marriage was arranged but I would wish to have- "Yes, he did. Jackson, the Morgenstern family is most noble, and honorable. And young Ora is a perfect match for you." She stood up, and took my hands and looked at them, "Your hands may be calloused, but they are the hands of an artist. The hands of someone who handles deadly weapons, but also a bow to the violin, grace the ivory keyboards of a piano, and treat a lady with the utmost respect." Ora's blush became unmistakably noticeable. I bit my cheek to keep from retorting with a scathing remark. She smiled grimly, and looked to Adam, "When should they wed. Ora should be sixteen. And Jack will most likely be seventeen? Yes, perfect." He smiled, "I suggest…a month after her birthday? That will give her three years to become accustomed to him. Yes," My mother placed her hand on my shoulder, "Ora and I have discussed this and she is most excited, aren't you Ora? Yes, I am." She smiled at me. "Most of Ora's things are outside; can your servants fetch her things? Of course, Jack you will escort Ora to a comfortable room? Yes," I looked to my betrothed, and she smiled tentatively at me. "May I escort you to a room, Ora? Yes," she took my offered arm and we walked towards the door when I stopped. "Mr. Morgen- please call me Adam. Of course, Adam," I smiled at him, "Will you be staying with us? Oh no, I have urgent business at the London Institute. Ah, well please rest assured your daughter is in the most capable of hands." I bowed to him, "I wish you a safe trip to the London Institute. Goodbye Father," she walked towards her father and hugged him, "I will write" He said, and she nodded, "I will miss you." He kissed her cheek, and then she walked back to me. "Ora," I pulled her out of the room and headed to the stairs, "Jack!" I turned around, and saw Bunny. "Ora, I wish for you to meet my parabatai, and adopted brother Edward Aster Bunnymund, or as we call him Bunny." He smiled and bowed to my betrothed. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, "Likewise," she smiled at him in turn. "I'm going to help Clause and Vlad with your luggage, Ora. Much appreciated, Bunny," she did a slight curtsy and he returned it with a bow, "Thank you Bunny." I smiled at him, and Ora actually began to pull me up the stairs and made me laugh. "We'll have to talk later Bunny," I called over my shoulder. "What room would you like?" I asked. "I think…" She walked to the second room and opened it and gasped, "I love it!" She twirled the room. "Ah, this used to be my mother's room when she was our age. Can I make this my room? Mother said for you to find a room you liked, and…" I stepped forward, "If you want this want," I bowed low, "It shall be yours." She giggled, and went to the bed and sat down, "Jack, if we are to wed then I hope we can become closer," she blushed and looked at the coverlet. I chuckled, "well Ora," I stepped forward and took one of her hands, "Let us hope we will be happy." I kissed her cheek, and she blushed profusely. I looked into her golden eyes, and felt hollowness in my stomach. "Jack, you seemed troubled, are you well? Yes, just lost in thought." I walked to the door, "Welcome to the Overland Institute, Ora Morgenstern." She smiled at me, and I went across the hallway to my room._

_Bunny was sitting on my bed, twirling his boomerang around. "I suggest you lock the door, if Ora heard what we were talking about…" I nodded, and flipped the lock on the door. "What do you think of Ora?" I asked, "Privileged and shy." I nodded, "And not my type." Bunny shrugged, "Then why didn't you object?" I laughed and leaned against my window, "Imagine Mother's reaction…She would go ballistic. Then just break the marriage. Mother has it perfectly planned for not to be able to just refuse the marriage. After you get married just run away. No, I couldn't do that." Bunny sighed, "Was there a 'spark' to you? No, just a hollow feeling." Bunny tossed his boomerang in the air. "Well," Bunny stood up, "Either you suffer in silence or try to make her hate you," I glanced at him, "She is innocent in this situation." I leaned my head against the glass, "Maybe I could spend time with her, and make myself fall in love with her." I looked to Bunny for his answer, "If it's the best you can do then," He looked to the sun, "Then just try."_

_Jump cut three years, about a month before the wedding._

_I was leaning against the wall of the training room, waiting for Ora and Reed to finish sparring. Reed was playing with her and it annoyed me. After what seemed like an insufferable century later, Reed knocked her to the ground. He pulled her up, and she brushed dust from her training gear, "You're slowing Ora." He said teasingly and she smacked him on the arm. I ground my teeth together, "Jack could you toss me a towel?" Ora asked, and I flung her a towel. "Thank you," she put it on her neck, and dabbed the side of her face. "Reed," Ora looked to him. Reed Black, his father Pitch Black was someone my family did not trust. His mother, Veronica Gothel-Black was no better. And Reed…he came here a year ago and started bonding with my fiancée almost instantly and she seemed to enjoy his attentions. "Yes Ora? You promised me you would help with my chores. Oh, yes," he lightly hit himself on the head, "how could I forget?" Ora laughed and then she grabbed his hand, tugged him out of the room without a second word to me. "Mate…" I looked to Bunny, "I'm tempted to…" I clenched my fists, "I know. Let's go." _

_It has been a few weeks since the training room incident, and I was called to Mother's office. "Good evening Mother." I sat in a chair, "Good evening Jack. I have something for you," she reached for a leather box and handed it to me. I opened it and saw a silver locket, "the Frost locket…" I whispered, "For Ora." She smiled, Mother was fond of Ora. I smiled weakly, "She will love it." Mother nodded, "Since the wedding is so close…" I nodded. This locket was a valuable heirloom of my family. It was a symbol of eternal love for a bride to be. "May I go give it to her? Of course," she waved me away. _

_I was walking to Ora's room lost in thought. Why did I have a feeling in my stomach, I didn't like it. As I approached my betrothed's room, I took a deep breath. I wanted to surprise her so I did not knock…that was mistake number one. As I opened the door, I heard moaning and I looked and my fiancée and Reed were lip locked and half naked…they noticed my entrance. "Jack!" Ora called. I went to my room and locked the door. "Damn it all to hell!" I threw all my clothes into a bag, and the locket got thrown into it as well. I heard knocking, "Bug off!" I felt so betrayed…I grabbed my weapons and opened the window. I just need to get away for a while or forever…I jumped down to the ground and ran._

_A/N this chapter went on longer than I planned. But it's a great chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! I adore suggestions, theories, reviews, and constructive criticism. Bye love y'all XOXO._


End file.
